Familia Mclean
by AlixChrisfan
Summary: un fic dedicado a Alicia la 5050.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a Alicia la 5050.

**Familia Mclean.**

**Cap 1:**

Chris y Alicia se habían casado, su relación era muy buena.

En septiembre Alicia se entero de que estaba embarazada….

No se animaba a decírselo a Chris ya que no sabía como lo tomaría este. Se lo comento a sus amigas y estas le dijeron que tenía que decírselo sin miedo ya que al fin de cuentas estaban casados.

Pero aun así, no se animaba a decírselo.

Para colmo Chris tenia que irse a presentar un nuevo realty show por lo que no estaría durante un mes. Alicia no decidía si eso seria mejor o peor, tenía que enfrentarlo por que sino seria peor.

Para su desgracia Chris tuvo que irse antes de que se lo digiera. Así que tomo una decisión tal vez era más cobarde pero decidió mandarle las imágenes de la ecografia.

Cuando Chris volvió empezó a buscar a Alicia por todos lados de la casa.

La encontró acostada en su cama con una pequeña pancita.

Se recostó a su lado. Alicia lo miraba con expresión de miedo.

--- lamento averte dejado sola--- dijo Chris mientras que le acariciaba el vientre.

Chris la cuidaba mucho, o más de lo habitual, y la acompañaba a hacerse las ecografías.

Supieron que iba a ser una niña decidieron ponerle Fátima ya que el medico había dicho que lo mas probable era que naciera el 13 de mayo que es Santa Fátima.

Lo que mas sorprendió a Alicia era como había cambiado la actitud de Chris su actitud sádica había desaparecido.

Bueno me quedo corto aclaro que voy a tardar en seguir esta historia espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

En un cuarto de hospital Chris sostiene a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

La sensación que le producía verla era tal… se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. La primera persona a la que veía era a el.

Fátima tenía pelo negro y ojos verdes.

La única manera de hacer dormir a Fátima era que estuviera en los brazos de Chris.

Eso izo que a medida que la niña iba creciendo fuera más unida con su padre.

Cuando no podía dormir Chris la llevaba a la terraza y le contaba cosas hasta que se durmiera.

Si Chris tenía que irse a presentar un realitty show, Fati lloraba.

Esa tarde Chris volvió de presentar su nuevo programa, no habría terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho.

--- ¡papa!

Fátima de 4 años ya corrió a abrazar a su padre.

Alicia se acerco a su esposo lo abrazo también y le susurro:- quiero que esta noche vos le des la noticia...

Aviso que voy a irme de vacaciones así que voy a desaparecer por un tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

No lo puedo creer logre abrir fanfiction ¡! Jajajaja

Pido disculpas por tardarme TANTO .

Iban a tener otro bebe.

Pero el medico había dicho que había riesgo de que lo perdiera y que la forma de prevenirlo era que hiciera reposo.

Fátima había notado la tristeza de sus padres, aparte del hecho de que su madre estuviera acostada todo el tiempo. Pero ninguno de los dos le dijo nada… no lo entendería.

Chris fue a ver a Alicia, ella dormía, se acostó a su lado sabia lo preocupada que estaba y el también pero estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

Pasaron 3 meses supieron que iba a ser varón, pero todavía existía el riesgo.´

5 meses

Era de noche, Chris y Ali estaban acostados pero ninguno podía dormir.

Derepente Ali sonrío.

- Chris- dijo y lo tomo de la mano y la apoyo sobre su vientre- ¿lo sientes?

Chris sonrío al sentir el moviendo de su hijo.

Dado el hecho de que Manuel, así habían decidido llamarlo, había empezado a moverse fueron al medico con la esperanza de que les diera una buena noticia y así fue; Manuel ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Ali ya no tenia que hacer reposo, era increíble como la felicidad había vuelto a la familia, sobre todo en Fati que estaba muy feliz de que su madre volviera a levantarse.

8 meses

En ese mes el medico les dio una noticia, que después de todo lo que habia pasado antes, ninguno se esperaba.

- el bebe ya esta lo suficiente desarrollado para poder nacer- dijo el medico dejando al matrimonio sorprendido.

27/4 la pareja miraba feliz a Manuel, después de todo lo que habian pasado tenerlo en brazos era una alegria enorme.

Chris tenia a Fati en brazos para que alcanzara a ver bien.

- el es tu hermano…..

No se me ocurrio muy bien el final…. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado


End file.
